Winter Break with the Pretty Committee
by jooliah
Summary: Winter break for the Pretty Committee has finally arrived, and Massie has all their activities planned out. But what happens when they meet Fyora Dean, currently the most popular girl in the modeling industry? There's more to Fyora than they know!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique -Fanfiction

Winter Break with the Pretty Committee

Chapter 1

"Puh-lease, I ordered a NON-FAT latte. And NO WHIPPED CREAM. Do you have any idea how this can affect my health?"

"Umm…no ma'am, but we can certainly get you a new latte, free of charge."

"Perfect."

Massie stomped back to her chair in her brand new chocolate Juicy boots, fluffing her curled brown hair and patting her cashmere scarf around her neck. The rest of the Pretty Committee sat together in the Starbucks café, chatting and checking their rhinestone-covered cell phones for any texts. Dylan happily sucked the straw of her warm mocha frappuchino.

"What's up with the crazy argument, Massie? I swear every single customer in here looked at you the second the word NON-FAT came out of your mouth." She giggled.

Massie furrowed her perfectly-waxed eyebrows as a warning. "Well I guess you could use a little bit of non-fat too, Dylan." She snapped.

Kristen, who sat across Massie, suddenly shrieked and flipped her pink Motorola open, texting frantically.

"Ehmagawd, what is it?" Massie leaned against the round black table, attempting to peek at her text.

"It's my English report! I totally forgot I had my group project today at Kori's house!"

"Kori?" Massie gave a horrified expression. "One. Kori is an LBR. Two. I can't believe you paired up with her! Three. You have six more days to do it, Kristen. Don't you even think twice about ditching us for that brat, Kori!"

"Our teacher paired us up! I swear I didn't pick her! And this project is going to have a huge impact on my grade if I don't get an A!"

"Like I said, relax." Massie snatched the phone out of Kristen's hand.

"One non-fat latte! No whipped cream!" The employee called from the counter.

"Fetch it for me, Kuh-laire."

Without hesitation, Claire got up from her seat and went to get Massie's drink.

Kristen whimpered.

Alicia whipped up a silver make-up bag from her white Louis Vuitton purse, and lifted out her Lancôme juicy cherry tube gloss. She carefully applied it on her smooth lips using a compact mirror.

"The one thing I hate about using straws," she said through her concentrated look, "Is that they ruin your lip gloss. Or lipstick. Whatev. Anyways, Massie has a point, Kristen. Chill and enjoy your break. As if you ever had one." She put away her gloss, crossed her legs, and began re-sipping her latte.

"Here, Massie!" Claire came back with a brownie in a clear plastic package, and Massie's drink in the other.

Dylan eyed the brownie with envy.

Massie smiled, sticking a straw into her cup.

"As I was saying, friends come first. And who are your friends, Kristen?"

"THE PRETTY COMMITTEE!" All the girls cheered, and laughed. Their warm drinks touched together at the center of the table, and Kristen joined in with a smile.

And there goes a happy start to the gleeful girls' winter break. It's too bad some trouble is walking towards their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eeewuh! What in the world are you eating back there? It reeks like oily fries!" Massie pinched her nose and turned to look in the back seat.

Dylan sat between Kristen and Alicia, who gave disgusted looks and fanned themselves with old issues of Marie Claire magazines. On Dylan's lap sat a paper tray of thin, oily and salty French fries. She picked one up between her thumb and index finger, and dropped it into her mouth. She smiled.

"Ehmagawd, are those from McDonalds?"

Dylan nodded hesitantly.

Alicia burst out laughing, then made gagging noises.

"Isaac, I request a faster trip back to our estates! We need to get out of this limo pronto!" Massie shrieked.

Claire sat next to her. "And spray some fresh air scents in here too!" She added.

"I'll try, miss Block!" Isaac called from the driver's seat, and began driving at top speed.

About five minutes later, Massie and Claire stepped out of the smelly Range Rover, straightening their designer clothing and hair. Massie breathed in the fresh air of home, and opened the gate to her estate. Claire followed behind.

"Hello ladies! How was your shopping trip?" Kendra called from the kitchen. Pungent smells of grilled chicken and salad wafted to the girls' noses. Judy was busy mixing the salad, too occupied to answer.

"It was fine, ma! Except Dylan had to bring a load of greasy fries into the limo! I was suffocating in there!" Massie sulked and climbed up the stairs.

Kendra answered back, "Dinner begins at seven! Don't be late!"

Claire dumped her bags on the floor, dropped onto her silky bed, and pressed her cheeks against the soft pillows. It had been a long day in the mall with her friends, and her arms were screaming to be rested. Massie had planned for them to spend every day of winter break together during lunch on Friday. Boys were a definite NO. The rest of the Pretty Committee swore to it by heart, even Claire, for the sake of her member status. If only she got to spend time with Cam!

_I wonder if he thinks I'm avoiding him…_

She got up quickly and turned on her computer. To her relief, Cam was online.

Clairebear: Cam!

Fisher2: Hey Claire 3

Clairebear: I don't think we can hang out this breakL

Fisher2: aaw why?

Clairebear: Massie…she wants us to spend time with each other. No boy policy. I kinda don't want to. Don't tell her!

Fisher2: That suckss. It's alright J We'll just call/text, kk? Gummies on Monday!

Clairebear: thanks!J I gtg. Bye!

She breathed with happiness and smiled. Of course. Cam would always be there for her. _Always._

"Kuh-laire? It's time to eat!"

Claire spun around in her chair and turned off the computer screen with lightning speed, facing Massie at the doorway. She wore a light pink cashmere pajama set, with a pair of ultra-soft bunny slippers. Her arms were folded across her rather, small chest.

"Hellooo? Come awn already! I'm starving!" She glared. Then suddenly dashed inside the room. She closed the door silently as the room went dark.

Her bunched-up ponytail bounced as the cocked her head to the side.

"Anything you might want to tell me?"

Claire shook her head vigorously, then gently pushed Massie towards the door.

"No no! Nothing! Seriously, I'm starving too! Let's eat!"

She opened the door as fast as possible, her hands still on Massie's back, and quickly pulled her down the stairs.

Massie hissed, "Chill, Kuh-laire!" She walked gracefully to the dining table, leaving Claire behind.

"Now that's ah-dorable. A definite buy."

"Really? It's a size ten. My mom only allows eights or she'll flip out."

Dylan groaned and shoved a pair of skinny jeans back on the rack.

"Well, obviously. And by the way, I thought you were on a DIET." Massie reached into her Dolce & Gabbana leather black purse, and pulled out a pink tube of lip gloss. In one flawless swipe of her hand, her lips shined proudly.

Dylan immediately stood up.

"Is that pink lemonade?"

Massie rolled her eyes and handed the tube to Dylan, who greedily applied the thick coat of deliciousness onto her lips.

"Thanks, and yeah. I'm on a new diet. Organic food only." She clapped her hands with delight.

"Great, let's see how long this will last." Massie had to cover her mouth from laughing.

"I work hard to maintain my weight! And seriously, I will never eat those McDonalds fries again! I swear!"

"Ladies, may I help you find something?" An employee held a stack of clothing and smiled at Dylan and Massie.

Just then, Massie's Motorola phone vibrated in her pocket. She read the text message thoroughly.

"No thanks. We're good!" She signaled for Dylan to come out.

"Who texted you?"

"Alicia did. Kristen and Claire are also with her at the Ralph Lauren store."

They both walked past the chain of expensive stores in the Grande Mall, the "best" shopping area of Westchester, New York. It was the Pretty Committee's favorite place to eat, shop, and hang out. Extra-cute boys were a plus.

After arriving at the main circle plaza, they spied a crowd of screaming fan girls that surrounded a long table draped with a cream-white cloth, causing Massie and Dylan to halt in their high heels. Behind the table, the fountain with angels perched at the top seemed to pour out heavenly gushes of water. The angels opened their mouths to an O, their hands on their chest like singing a high note.

"Ehmagawd, what is this?" Massie tried to stand on the tip toes, but with heels, it was already impossible.

"Is the new line of Marc Jacobs boots already on sale?" Dylan shrieked.

Every month, the main plaza held a sale for new designer products. But this time, there was no employees happily handing out crisp shopping bags, or shoe boxes tied with ribbons. Only bodyguards. Behind the bodyguards…who knew? It was obvious the fans were trying to wedge their way through them.

"Omigod, it's Fyora Dean!" A chubby blonde girl behind them whispered, then gasped and fainted on the cold floor. Massie and Dylan widened their eyes at the sight of the girl being carried away by security guards, who were visibly struggling with her weight.

But then were back on reality. This was Fyora Dean. A fifteen year old model, older than the Pretty Committee by a year, and already exploding through every fashion industry out there. Her skills and body were top-notch, earning her numerous reviews and praises from judges all over the world. Massie had last read about her in _Mademoiselle _magazine, which reported that she just finished completing her debut at Paris, France. She was a must-have for every model company.

The bodyguards in front of them began pushing the hoard of fans out of the way, who were screaming until their cheeks reddened and their voices cracked.

Before Massie and Dylan knew it, an aisle was made between the fans. Only they were standing at the long strip of wine-colored carpet.

A pair of blush-pink six-inch satin and leather heels confidently struck out behind the guards.

Fyora Dean appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The first thing Massie observed was her Betsey Johnson dress. It was peach pink, strapless, the Beaded Lace Sunset Boulevard Dress, with a hot pink ribbon riding on her thin waist. It was daringly a little above her knees, but she made it look feisty and brave. Surprisingly, it matched her shoes adorably. Her blonde curls covered her smooth, pale shoulders. Matching heart earrings hung on her ears, and gold bangles adorned her wrist. Her face was radiant.

"No. In. The. Freaking. World. Way." Dylan whispered.

Massie had no time to respond, because then they were both pushed back by the guards.

"Make way for Fyora Dean!" They shouted.

"Excuse me!" Massie hissed, folding her arms across her red coat.

"Stop," said a soft angelic voice.

Massie peeked over the guards' shoulders. It can't be!

Fyora came over and faced Massie and Dylan. She was an inch or two taller than them, even with heels.

She smiled her perfect teeth, and scanned their designer outfits. After giving an impressed look, she shook their hands.

"Hello, there! I'm Fyora Dean,. As you may know already. And you two are…?"

"Massie Block." Massie immediately blurted out and gave an innocent smile.

"I'm Dylan Marvil! My mother is Merri-Lee Marvil, the host of The Daily Grind," Dylan announced proudly.

"Oh my goodness!" Fyora put her hands to her chest. "I absolutely love Merri-Lee Marvil! She is a wonderful woman!"

"And I absolutely love that dress of yours. I'm a number one fan of Betsey Johnson."

Massie, already annoyed by their conversation, switched the attention back to herself.

"Anyways, we must be going. We're in a rush." She used this as a plan to see if Fyora actually took an interest to them. If she did, she would stop and invite them to her limo, then possibly for a fancy dinner. Thoughts of them being best friends swirled around her head…it would be a major popularity boost for her and the Pretty Committee.

Suddenly, she was very aware of the circle of fans that surrounded her, Dylan and Fyora. It was a perfect moment to show everyone her skills.

Tossing her hair, she grabbed Dylan by the wrist. "Thanks for the talk, Fyora!"

She took slow baby steps, and tried to hear if Fyora was going to say anything.

"Wait! Wouldn't you like to hang out with me? We could even get a bite to eat if you want to!"

Bingo.

Massie turned around and gave a big smile. "Of course!"

Dylan squealed.

The crowd of people sighed with jealousy.

Fyora's eyes lit up, and she signaled for the guards to put on her white cashmere baby jacket.

"You can ride in my limo, if you want. Are there any other people with you?"

Massie suddenly remembered Alicia's text to meet her at Ralph Lauren's. _Shoot. _Digging out her cell phone, she held up her hand at Fyora, and turned away.

"Ehmagawd, Massie, why weren't you picking up my calls? You can't imagine how many times I had to refresh my makeup just waiting for you! Anyways, Isaac is waiting outside for you and Dylan!" Alicia groaned.

"Tell Isaac to leave. And bring the rest of the girls to the main plaza. We're about to hang out with the one and only Fyora Dean." Massie hung up without a response.

"I just love those heels of yours. Jimmy Choos are a must-have accessory!" Fyora called out to Massie. Realizing it was Fyora, she glowed with pride and winked at her.

At the distance, she spotted Claire and Kristen running, with Alicia power walking behind them.

They arrived panting, and exhausted.

"Eh, ma, gawd," Alicia breathed heavily and widened her eyes at the sight of Fyora.

Massie explained thoroughly what happened, leaving no detail behind.

"You all must be Massie's friends! Pleased to meet you." Fyora examined and greeted each of them.

"I'm very impressed with all of your tastes in fashion. Maybe I can do something to help your future careers…"

Hearing this, Massie blurted, "Yes, we live in grand estates and we go to the same private high school. Our social status has always been high."

Claire and Kristen frowned at her.

"Very nice! Well, I shouldn't be keeping you all here. Let me have my assistant escort you to my private limo."

_Mission accomplished._ Massie laughed, and they all exited the mall arm in arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I never knew you were sushi lovers! We have more in common by the minute!" Fyora placed her manicured nails over her mouth to cover her smile.

"Sushi has been a vital part of our diet. We don't go for fast food." Massie shot a look at Dylan, who turned her eyes into slits of annoyance.

"I'm glad to hear that! Please, choose whatever you would like. The food is all on me."

"Really? That's awesome, because I'm starving." Dylan grabbed three plates of California rolls off the rotating sushi bar.

They had arrived just minutes ago at YumYum Sushi, one of the best sushi bars in New York. It was seven o'clock.

Alicia sipped her green tea and crossed her legs.

"So Fyora, what brings you to New York? Aren't you going to wrap up some more shows in Paris?"

"So you have read about me," she chuckled. "Yes, but modeling and designing can be such a tiring job at most times. I can take a break whenever I would like. It doesn't hurt the entertainment business at all. They love me too much."

"I'm sorry, but did you say designing?"

"Oh, yes. Here, let me tell you something that even the fans don't know!"

The girls leaned towards the middle of the table, edging their ears close.

"I will be releasing my first line of clothing next month."

"Ehmagawd! That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!"

"I can't wait to see them!"

They patted her back and congratulated her silently.

"You will also be the first to see them. In fact, each of you will have the opportunity to pick any garment. It's my gift to you."

The Pretty Committee opened their mouths with surprise and delight.

"A gift from Fyora Dean? That's the best gift ever!" Massie air-clapped.

"Thank you so much for making me feel at home. My parents have always been overseas selling antiques for a living, so I was always alone."

"Oh, don't you worry at all! The Pretty Committee are going to be your best friends." Massie looped her arm around Fyora's shoulder, a stylized camera encrusted with purple gems already in hand. "May I also get a photo with you?"

"Sure!"

They snapped away while the rest of the girls stared with envy.

"Is it just me, or is Massie getting too attached?" Kristen whispered loudly.

Claire nodded, nibbling on her nails.

"I don't care, as long as Fyora hangs out with us. She's awesome!" Dylan said with her mouth full of rice and seaweed.

Alicia held out her finger and grinned. "Point!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Massie smiled to herself while poking her scrambled eggs with a silver fork. They began looking deformed and smushed, turning into a gooey yellow and white mess.

"Massie, what are you doing? Is something bothering you?" Kendra looked concerningly towards her daughter, sipping a cup of coffee.

William looked over his newspaper and frowned. "Maybe she finally met the boy of her dreams." He laughed.

"Hm? What did you say, dad?" Massie finally broke away from her dreamy-state and looked innocently at her parents with her sparkly amber eyes.

Kendra smiled. "We were just wondering if anything big happened lately."

Massie tried to hold the excitement bubbling up inside her. If there was a time to tell her parents about Fyora Dean, this would be it.

"Mom, dad, you won't believe who I met yesterday at the mall." She paused for the effect of curiosity to sink into them.

"Who?"

"FYORA DEAN!" She gave a joyous sigh and waited for her parents' expression to match hers.

But nothing changed. Only their stunned and shocked faces were visible.

Kendra began sputtering and looking at William for an explanation. He shook his head and began rubbing his temples.

Massie remained silent.

"Okay, listen carefully, Massie." William scooted his seat closer to the marble table and clasped his hands together. "You cannot, and I mean, CANNOT share your time with Fyora anymore. Fyora is the daughter of Nathan Dean, who was one of the most selfish people I have met during my high school and college years. He was rich, sure, but he was a scam, a big fraud that backstabbed his managers and stole their earnings. He was a model, like Fyora, and became quite famous and wealthy because of that. Now, of course, he got old, and there was no other person better to get him money than his precious daughter. You may think Fyora is kind, Massie, but she isn't. I fell for her charm when I first saw her, too. " He paused and made a disgusted look.

"Kendra, didn't they steal something from me?" William looked sadly.

"Your luxury watch, right?"

William sighed in frustration. "Yes, now I remember. My priceless Blancpain 1735 pure gold watch…a gift from your mother…those two brats came over to work one day to "visit" me. The next day I accidentally passed by Nathan at a coffee shop. And just like that, I saw him wearing my watch."

Massie gasped and put her hand to her chest. "How dare they! What happened next?"

"They eventually came back popular in the fashion industry this year, and I don't know how they do it! However, keep in mind that Fyora is a clever and selfish girl, just like her father. Unless you want your reputation ruined, or any of your expensive items stolen, I suggest to stay away from her. Those two are dangerous."


End file.
